Nuit
by Isajackson
Summary: OS Ils n'avaient qu'une nuit et ils le savaient... McShep


**Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**  
**  
**  
**Saison**** : Aucune, on va dire hors-saison**  
**  
**  
**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi malheureusement**  
**  
**  
**Résumé**** : OS - Ils avaient juste une nuit et ils le savaient… - Slash McShep**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**Note de l'auteur**** : Bah voilà c'est une idée qui m'a prise alors que je publiais une de mes anciennes fics sur un forum !! Et je l'ai écrite, pour la plus grande partie, au boulot alors que je bossais sur un dossier super important !! lol !!**  
**  
**

**Nuit**

- Ouf ce qu'il fait chaud soupira Rodney en s'épongeant le front avec sa manche.

- n'exagérez pas Mckay ! répliqua John Sheppard en ajustant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. On est là depuis à peine une demi-heure. Et puis si vous avez chaud vous pouvez très bien retirer votre veste.

- c'est ça ! Pour attraper des coups de soleil ? J'ai la peau très sensible vous savez ! Et puis en plus je risque une insolation !  
John leva les yeux au ciel, qui était d'un bleu limpide, et se contenta de sourire tandis que le scientifique se penchait à nouveau en grommelant vers la console qu'il étudiait.

L'équipe se trouvait sur une planète dont Rodney avait découvert l'adresse dans la base de données des anciens. La chaleur qui régnait sur place était assez intense. Et depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Rodney n'avait que de se plaindre.

John soupira à son tour et fini par retirer sa veste. Son t-shirt noir était humide de transpiration et lui collait à la peau. Rodney se retourna en entendant le froissement de tissu et se figea. Il se sentait troublé par cette vision de John, debout, les mains sur les hanches, son t-shirt collant qui faisait ressortir ses muscles et dessinait parfaitement son torse. Le militaire avait le regard perdu au loin et semblait chercher quelque chose. Ça n'était pas la première fois que Rodney sentait quelque chose se passer en lui lorsqu'il regardait Sheppard. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

- je vais aller voir où en sont Ronon et Teyla annonça John en ramassant son P90.

Pour ne plus entendre Rodney se plaindre et surtout pour éviter d'avoir l'envie de le faire taire à sa façon, Ronon avait décidé d'aller explorer les environs avec Teyla, histoire de vérifier s'ils étaient seuls et s'ils allaient le rester.

- vous allez me laisser seul ici ? s'insurgea le canadien en se redressant

- il n'y a personne Rodney, vous ne risquez rien et puis je ne vais pas loin vous savez !

Rodney grommela quelque chose entre ses dents et se pencha à nouveau vers sa console.  
Finalement John revint au bout de quelques minutes, accompagné du runner et de l'Athosienne. Le militaire décida que la mission s'arrêtait là. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant et Rodney avait collecté les données dont il aurait besoin. Ils retournèrent donc à la porte sous un soleil qui était de plus en plus chaud.

ooOoo

Le briefing venait de se terminer. Rodney poussa un énorme soupir et sorti le dernier de la salle, juste avant Elisabeth. Il avait chaud et se sentait sale. Il avait transpiré toute la journée et tout ça pour rien au final. Enfin si, il y avait quand même un point positif. Il avait passé pratiquement toute la journée seul avec « lui » A présent, le canadien n'aspirait qu'à une chose, une bonne douche. Il prit le premier transporteur qu'il vit, direction ses quartiers.

Rodney était à peine entré dans la petite pièce, qu'il se débarrassait de sa veste qu'il jeta négligemment sur la chaise près de son petit bureau. Puis il entra dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla rapidement. Le canadien soupira et se glissa dans la douche. Il ouvrit le robinet et accueilli avec délices, le jet d'eau tiède sur sa peau. Il se prélassa longuement et ferma les yeux, laissant ses pensées dériver vers une personne. Il se savait hétéro jusqu'au bout des ongles mais il était attiré par lui et il ne pouvait l'expliquer.

Rodney sentit soudain une vague de chaleur diffuse l'envahir et se focaliser dans le creux de ses reins, ce qui eut des répercussions sur une partie de son anatomie. Rodney émit un râle rauque et, doucement glissa la main vers son entrejambe. Il enroula ses longs doigts autour de son pénis et commença à se caresser lentement. Son bassin ondulait de plus en plus vite lorsque soudain une autre main vint rejoindre la sienne et au même moment, il sentit une présence derrière lui.

- shhhtttt murmura une voix au creux de son oreille alors qu'il allait se retourner. Puis une bouche vorace entrepris de lui dévorer le cou de baisers brûlants tandis qu'une autre main parcourait avidement son torse.

Rodney avait reconnu cette voix. Serait-il en train de rêver ? Le canadien réalisa que non lorsqu'il se cambra et laissa échapper un long gémissement alors que le mouvement de la main de son amant s'accélérait. Puis n'y tenant plus, il se retourna entre ses bras. Il rencontra alors un beau regard vert assombri par le désir. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plaqués sur son front en mèches inégales, ce qui le rendait encore plus beau. Rodney lui sourit et John plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le canadien entrouvrit les lèvres et la langue de John s'engouffra dans sa bouche, en explorant les moindres recoins avant de rejoindre son homologue dans un ballet effréné.  
Les mains de John se baladaient un peu partout sur le corps de Rodney, lui provoquant de délicieux frissons de plaisir. Puis, doucement, John l'incita à se retourner.

- j'ai envie de toi Rodney murmura John d'une voix rauque en se serrant contre lui.

Rodney sentit le sexe en érection de son amant battre contre ses fesses et son envie de le sentir en lui en fut décuplée.

- moi aussi parvint il à murmurer en se laissant aller contre lui.

John l'embrassa dans le cou, puis, doucement, l'incita à s'appuyer sur la paroi en plexiglas de la douche. Le militaire égrena une pluie de petits baisers sur la colonne vertébrale de Rodney, qui fut parcouru d'un violent frisson. Puis John remonta doucement vers son cou et sa main vint se placer sur les fesses de son amant, les malaxant et les caressant. Puis, il le pénétra d'un doigt qui fut bientôt suivi d'un deuxième. Lentement, il commença à bouger, tirant, écartant afin de le préparer au mieux à le recevoir. Brusquement Rodney se cambra et poussa un cri rauque, John sur qu'il avait atteint la prostate. Il remplaça alors ses doigts par son pénis. D'un puissant coup de rein, il entra en Rodney. Doucement, il amorça un mouvement de va et vient qui allait en s'accélérant à mesure qu'il le pénétrait de plus en plus profondément. Rodney gémit et s'arc-bouta, facilitant la pénétration. Les coups de reins de John se faisaient erratiques et, afin que son amant éprouve le même plaisir que lui, il pris son membre érigé dans sa main et lui imprima un mouvement de va et vient de plus en plus rapide à mesure que le plaisir affluait. Une vague plus forte que les autres le submergea et il se cambra brusquement avant d'exploser en Rodney dans un cri rauque. Son orgasme provoqua celui de Rodney qui cria le prénom de son amant avant d'éjaculer dans sa main. Le plaisir qu'ils ressentirent fut tellement intense qu'ils manquèrent de s'écrouler l'un sur l'autre dans la douche. John se retira et Rodney se retourna avant de se blottir dans les bras de son amant.

- si tu savais comme je t'aime… murmura Rodney dans son cou

- je sais souffla John, c'est pareil pour moi… viens, on a encore toute la nuit devant nous

- et après ? demanda Rodney en s'écartant de lui

- après quoi ?

- après cette nuit fit Rodney en arrêtant la douche. John sorti le premier sans répondre. Puis il attrapa une grande serviette moelleuse que Rodney avait préparée avant de prendre sa douche et les en drapa tous les deux. Doucement, il commença à frictionner le scientifique et bientôt, les caresses et les baisers revinrent. John entraîna Rodney vers le lit et doucement le plaqua dessus. Il s'allongea près de lui et l'embrassa.

- Alors tu ne m'as pas répondu s'impatienta Rodney en interrompant le baiser

- je ne sais pas répondit John. Ecoutes, tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te promettre Rodney…

- pourquoi ? l'interrompit Rodney qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- l'armée… murmura John, il y a cette foutue loi et je ne veux pas être séparé de toi…

- on fera attention, on se verra en cachette répliqua Rodney, et pendant les missions on fera comme si de rien n'était

- ça sera difficile soupira John, et je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant… je veux pouvoir dire à tout le monde que je t'aime… et je sais qu'actuellement c'est impossible.

- mais je ne pourrais pas vivre et travailler à tes côtés sans avoir envie de t'embrasser ou juste d'être avec toi… John s'il te plait… supplia Rodney les larmes aux yeux

- je suis désolé Rodney souffla John au bord des larmes lui aussi.

- alors on va profiter de cette nuit jusqu'à la dernière minute dit le canadien en s'allongeant sur John. Et après on attendra que cette foutue loi change et on pourra reprendre là où on s'est arrêtés.

John hocha la tête et une larme roula sur sa joue. Rodney la cueilli d'un baiser et leurs ébats reprirent de plus belle. Ils avaient la nuit entière pour s'aimer et ils comptaient bien en profiter.

Au dessus de la cité, la lune était pleine et éclairait la baie vitrée et de là, le lit où les deux amants se donnaient l'un à l'autre pour la dernière fois.

**FIN**

M**ouais, alors je dirai que j'en suis pas très fière en fait... mais bon j'ai quand même tenu à vous la faire partager !! J'espère que ça vous plaira !! une tite review ?  
**


End file.
